The Little Things
by Kel3
Summary: It's always the little things that make friends stay together. Yaoi pairings.
1. The Little Things Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, fortunately for them, the characters of Gundam Wing do not belong to me. I am writing this story for entertainment purposes only, and there is no money involved. Oh, and one other thing: I hope you enjoy!  
  
Ever since the Marimeia War ended and we all just sort of drifted back together, things have been looking up. Trowa and I have finally got our relationship up off the ground, and Heero and Duo have decided to follow our example. Duo's actually been getting better with the four of us here to watch him. Not that he needs all four of us; just Heero is probably all he needs. But I like to think that as his best friends, the rest of us are important too.  
  
Duo's left his junkyard, though, which I think is a good idea. He had begun to practise self-mutilation because of his depression, which stemmed from overworking himself. His junkyard just wasn't destined for bigger better things, and he was taking it personally. I know he had every right to, but it still scares me to think about it.  
  
I think that Heero's really beginning to make it somewhere in life. Instead of going into computers, like the rest of us thought he would, he's went into the police force, and is really beginning to make quite a reputation. We're all really happy for him, but none more so than Duo.  
  
WuFei's finally quit smoking. He's been smoking ever since the start of the first War, though where he got them from is really beyond me. He's even got a girlfriend now. I'm glad to see him starting to open up.  
  
Although Trowa's still smoking, which is a habit that I'm trying to break, he's done really well. He's got a great job in construction apprenticing to a private contractor, and he loves it. I'm truly happy for him. He and I are getting along great.  
  
And myself, I've been getting into cooking. I've been taking classes and everything, and I have all the encouragement I can get from Trowa and Duo. We're starting to get adjusted to normal, routine life.  
  
With WuFei gone on a cruise with his girlfriend until this afternoon, Trowa and I decided to go grocery shopping. Since I did all the cooking around the house Trowa and I normally went anyway. Duo usually got all junk food and Heero's worse, getting all health foods that taste like rations from when we were in the war. I have no idea where he finds it either. I've searched that market high and low and cannot find a trace of anything he buys. Sometimes I swear that he has a stash of rations left from the war somewhere, and he's just too lazy to go to the market and get real food.  
  
When we got back and finished unloading the car, I sat down on our black leather sofa to rest sore feet. Letting my mind wander to what I was going to make for supper, I waited for Trowa to join me so we could spend a stolen moment together.  
  
As I settled further into the sofa, I heard the kitchen door open quietly, and then shut again after a few moments. The kitchen was attached to the living room, so I had no problems hearing what was going on in there, but whoever it was couldn't see me. I quickly decided that a little harmless eavesdropping wouldn't be a problem, and if the subject turned a little more serious, I could always leave.  
  
"Yuy, what's wrong?" WuFei's voice filtered into the living room. He was home early, and apparently Heero was with him. Perking up, I decided that listening in would be all right this time.  
  
"Nothing." Came Heero's response. It was a little too quick though, saying as well as any words that something really was wrong. I couldn't tell if I should laugh or be worried. Heero upset was never a good thing, but it was still a little funny.  
  
"I don't believe you." A chair scraped across the tile floor, then paused. "This has to do with Maxwell, doesn't it?" The chair scrapes on the floor again, this time in little bursts of noise.  
  
Another chair scrapes on the floor. I sigh and mentally remind myself to get that fixed, since it's really annoying. "It's just that Duo needs someone who is there for him. He needs someone who cares and understands him. Quatre, maybe, if he weren't with Trowa."  
  
I blink in surprise. I didn't know Heero's having relationship problems. And he thinks I'm better than he is for Duo? I don't know whether to be flattered or not.  
  
A thoughtful pause, then: "I haven't talked to Duo in a while. Is he still practising self-mutilation?" WuFei asks.  
  
I almost wish I could see the look on Heero's face. "No, I'm always there-."  
  
"Well, that's good to know. I'm glad my friend is better." WuFei sighs in relief. "And he's not overworking himself, I hope."  
  
"No. I make sure of that. I take care-."  
  
"Good, I'm glad." WuFei cuts him off again. "And I'm presuming he's as talkative as always."  
  
"Yes, but it's understandable-."  
  
"I think I just figured something out, Yuy." WuFei says, and I giggle into the back of my hand. I've never heard Heero cut off so many times in a row. I could even hear the hidden amusement in WuFei's voice. "Maxwell needs someone who is there for him. He needs someone who cares and understands him."  
  
There's another thoughtful pause. "Thanks, WuFei." Heero says in appreciation.  
  
"Anytime, Yuy." WuFei sounds content and pleased. I have a feeling that he's almost smug, since he got to help the infamous Perfect Soldier with a problem. But everyone has problems. It's just whom you turn to for help that makes all the difference in the world.  
  
And you know what? I'm glad that Heero went to WuFei, because I couldn't have done a better job myself.  
  
~* That Is What Friends Are For. *~ 


	2. The Little Things Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, but fortunately for them, I don't own the characters from Gundam Wing. There is no money involved, as this is purely for entertainment purposes.  
Warnings: Pure fluff....same as lasy chapter, which I forgot to slap a warning on ^_^'  
  
Enjoy one and all!  
  
Quatre looked at the storm raging outside with complete dismay. The forecast had been for clear skies, but obviously the weatherman had been lying. But he had believed the Devil on the T.V. this morning, and had planned a picnic supper with Trowa, even going so far as to phone in sick to work.  
  
"It's a great idea, Quatre! If you need any help, just ask. And I promise to keep it a secret." Duo had said. But now all plans were bust, and he had lost a day of work. With a sigh, he collapsed on the black leather sofa, wondering if a bath was out of the question now that he had nothing to do.  
  
Unseen in the kitchen, Duo shook his head. He knew exactly why Quatre was in the dumps. But with a little help from some people that owed him a few favours, that frown would turn upside down before the night was through.  
  
"Fine, Maxwell." WuFei agreed. "I'll cook the meal. But where exactly do you want me to disappear to afterwards?"  
  
Duo was secretly ecstatic. Not only had WuFei agreed to cook the meal for his plan, but he had even agreed to disappear afterwards as well. "I don't care. You can go hide in your room, or maybe go work on your Gundam. It doesn't matter to me. Thanks for helping, Wu-man!" He called as he ran off, looking for Heero. WuFei shook his head and smiled, setting down the screwdriver and heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Heero, please? I just need you to keep them distracted for an hour, tops." Duo whined. He had been trying to get Heero to agree to helping with his little plan for at least half an hour now, and he was running out of time. Without his help, the plan was bust, just like Quatre's had been.  
  
"Tell me how and I'll do it." Heero finally agreed, turning back around to save his mission report and shut off the computer.  
  
Duo whooped, realizing that Heero had finally agreed. But his happiness was short lasted as he realized exactly what Heero had asked. He calmed down, trying to think of something that wasn't too out of character for Heero. "Just keep them occupied. Get them to work on their Gundams. Or maybe make up a little mini-mission for them to do for an hour or so. Anything to keep them away from the living room and the kitchen."  
  
"Parameters accepted." Heero intoned with a smirk, and Duo sniggered. Heero wasn't all monotony and mission, as Duo well knew. He just threw himself heart and soul into what he did. It was almost the exact same as Duo, only in a different sort of way. They understood each other.  
  
"Thanks, babe!" Duo grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek, then took off.  
  
Standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the front room, both Duo and WuFei   
wore identical tired-but-satisfied looks as they surveyed their handiwork.  
  
In the centre of the front room stood a small card table, covered in the checked cloth Quatre had planned on using for his picnic. Fresh, wet, wildflowers were perched in a small plastic glass they had used in lieu of a vase. Two of their emergency candles, one on each side of the flowers, burned brightly and provided the only lighting in the room besides the infrequent flashes of lightning that came from outside.  
  
Each plate was full of spaghetti, with a warm piece of garlic bread and a small plastic glass of chilled wine on the side. The chairs had been borrowed from the kitchen table, and had little pieces of cloth tied around the feet so they wouldn't scrape on the linoleum, which Quatre had put there shortly after WuFei's cruise. All in all it looked a little awkward and a lot improvised, but quaint and lovely.  
  
"It's missing something." WuFei mused, shoving an errant piece of hair that had come   
out of his ponytail out of the way.  
  
"Like?" Duo asked, squeezing a few drips of rain out of his drenched bangs. His hair was still wet from his jaunt to get the flowers.  
  
"Like Quatre and Trowa." WuFei smirked, then turned to Duo, putting a mock-serious expression on his face. "I'm going to work on my Gundam. I expect not to be disturbed."  
  
Duo grinned and hugged the Chinese Pilot. "Thanks again, WuFei. I couldn't have done this without you."  
  
"And he calls me by my name! I am impressed!" WuFei called as he walked away.  
  
"No, don't-" Heero's yell was heard just as Quatre and Trowa walked into the front room. Duo yelped and grabbed the camera from where he had put it on the kitchen counter, and then took a picture of the awed couple.  
  
"Duo, did you-?" Quatre cut himself off.  
  
"Sit down, I want one more picture." Duo prompted as Heero ran in, drenched to the bone and spotted with oil. He leaned against the doorjamb when he found out that it was all right.  
  
"Why?" Trowa asked as he and Quatre sat down.  
  
"'Cause that's what friends are for." Heero responded quietly.  
  
And Duo took the picture.  
  
~* The Little Things Always Count. *~ 


End file.
